1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of an AC adapter in the housing of a computer and, more particularly, to an AC adapter mounting structure, which enables the AC adapter to be quickly installed in the housing of a computer without the use of screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an AC adapter installed in the housing of a computer according to the prior art. As illustrated, the AC adapter 10xe2x80x2 is fastened to the back panel 31xe2x80x2 of the housing 30xe2x80x2 with screws 20xe2x80x2. During installation, the operator must hold the AC adapter 10xe2x80x2 with one hand, keeping the respective screw holes (not shown) of the AC adapter 10xe2x80x2 aligned with the respective screw holes (not shown) in the back panel 31xe2x80x2 of the housing 30xe2x80x2, and then operate a screwdriver with the other hand to drive respective screws 20xe2x80x2 into the screw holes of the back panel 31xe2x80x2 of the housing 30xe2x80x2 and the screw holes in the AC adapter 10xe2x80x2. This installation procedure is complicated.
The present invention is directed to provision of an AC adapter mounting structure, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an AC adapter mounting structure, which enables the AC adapter to be quickly installed in the housing of a computer without the use of screws. It is another object of the present invention to provide an AC adapter mounting structure, which enables the AC adapter to be quickly and positively set into position through a rotary motion without the use of screws. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the AC adapter mounting structure comprises an AC adapter, the AC adapter comprising a front panel fixedly fastened thereby with screws. A left panel, and a right panel, the front panel of the AC adapter have a locating slot and a positioning slot at two sides. Two mounting flanges extend perpendicularly backward from top and bottom sides thereof. Two pivots are respectively located on the mounting flanges on the middle and are vertically aligned in a line. Two short positioning rods are respectively located on the mounting flanges. The left panel of the AC adapter has two vertically spaced stop blocks. The right panel of the AC adapter has a rear mounting lug, a front mounting lug, and a locating hole spaced above the front mounting. The left panel of the AC adapter has at least one stop block. The AC adapter mounting structure further comprises a housing adapted to receive the AC adapter, the housing comprising a back panel, a top panel, and a side panel. The back panel of the housing has an opening through which the AC adapter is inserted into the inside of the housing, two vertically spaced pivot holes respectively coupled to the pivots of the AC adapter for enabling the AC adapter to be turned into the inside of the housing and set into position, and two vertically spaced locating holes adapted to receive the short positioning rods of the AC adapter after the pivots of the AC adapter have been pivoted to the pivot holes and the AC adapter has been turned to the inside of the housing. The top panel of the housing has a locating slot adapted to receive the rear mounting lug of the right panel of the AC adapter. The AC adapter mounting structure further comprises a rack fixedly fastened to the back panel of the housing and adapted to hold the AC adapter inside the housing, the rack having an upright sidewall and a horizontal bottom wall. The bottom wall of the rack has a downward flange at an outer side thereof and a locating slot formed in the downward flange and adapted to receive the front mounting lug of the right panel of the AC adapter. The upright sidewall has two retaining holes adapted to receive the stop blocks of the left panel of the AC adapter.